Nov13Updates
November 30th, 2013 *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Are Genres Wrong? *WTFIWWY: Live - Car Nuts *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Homefront & Frozen *Projector: Dom Hemingway *Vangelus: V-Build - KRE-O Mech Venom Strike Set *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Lollipop Chainsaw Parts 7-10 November 29th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Hunger Games - Catching Fire *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 Parts 17 & 18 *MikeJ: The Sock Tries Internet Chat Ep. 1 *Dena: Dena's Vlog Q & A *BT Podcast: Great Ball Action *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Age of Wushu November 28th, 2013 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Finale *One Hit Wonderland: You Light Up My Life by Debby's Boone *Vangelus Reviews: Deka Red (SH Figuarts) *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 7 Parts 5 & 6 *Bennett The Sage: Fist of the North Star Commentary *The Cinema Snob: Snob Riffs - A Day of Thanksgiving *Weekly Manga Recap: Oldboy November 27th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Free Willy 4 *The Cinema Snob: Turkish I Spit on Your Grave *Freeman's Mind: Episode 51 *Phelous (shows): The Time Machine (I Found at a Yard Sale) Part 1 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Slow Love *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - La Tale November 26th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Man of Steel *DVD-R Hell: BC - The First Thanksgiving *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 7 Parts 3 & 4 *Renegade Cut: Devil in God Only Forgives *Video Games Awesome: Super Mario 3D World is AWESOME! November 25th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Journey Into Mystery #83 *The AngryJoeShow: Killzone Shadow Fall Review *Bum Reviews: Hunger Games - Catching Fire *You Know Who: Night of the Doctor *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Vindictus November 24th, 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Things I Want to See in the Justice League Movie *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 7 Parts 1 & 2 *Video Games Awesome: Xbox One is AWESOME! *Infomercialism: Rejuvenique *Guru Larry: Doctor Who Video Games Retrospective *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Blood Under the Skin November 23rd, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Twelve Angry Kitties *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - Catching Fire & Delivery Man *My Life as a Video Game: Episode 2 *GView: Mega Drive Arcade *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Lollipop Chainsaw (Parts 4-6) November 22nd, 2013 *Music Movies: Dancer in the Dark *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Doctor Who (Introduction) *Anime Abandon: Golgo 13 *My Life as a Video Game: Episode 1 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Loyalty to the King *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Lollipop Chainsaw (Parts 1-3) November 21st, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Eyes *Guru Reviews: Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea Review *Video Games Awesome: Need for Speed Rivals is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Marvel Madness! *Weekly Manga Recap: Not Safe So for Work *Freeman's Mind: Episode 8 November 20th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Basket Case *Brows Held High: Yeelen *PeanutButterGamer (show): Link - Faces of Evil CDI *Bootleg Zones: Specialman *Projector: Philomena *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - It Came from the Nightosphere *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Yetis & Retro Headphones November 19th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Has CGI Gone Too Far? *Sage Reviews: A Farewell to Sage Reviews - Top 10 Best & Worst Games *Renegade Cut: Trouble with Man of Steel *Deja View: Spanish Planet of the Apes (Was a Hoax) *Infomercialism: Shake Weight Revisited *Comic Book Issues: The Dark Knight Returns *Video Games Awesome: Rayman Legends is AWESOME! November 18th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Showcase #22 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Shining Bloopers & Behind the Scenes *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Gut Grinder November 17th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Oh Come All Ye Faithful *The Blockbuster Buster (show): G.I. Joe Retaliation *Video Games Awesome: Playstation 4 is AWESOME! *Infomercialism: Potato Gloves November 16th, 2013 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - His Hero *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Risky Business & The Best Man Holiday November 15th, 2013 *Music Movies: Fantasia - A Newlywed Commentary *Weekly Manga Recap: Shut Hell *Specials: NC Commentary - The Guyver *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - What Have You Done? November 14th, 2013 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Rainy Day *Anime Abandon: Fist of the North Star *The Cinema Snob: Don't Go in the Woods *Taylor H.: Top 10 PS3 Games *Video Games Awesome: Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea is AWESOME! *Thumb Wars: Too Soon? The Unfinished Xbox One & PS4 November 13th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Thor - The Dark World *Shameful Sequels: Soccer Dog 2 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the McRib *Bootleg Zones: NECA TMNT Bootlegs *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - SMITE November 12th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dawn of the Commercials *Between The Lines: The Beatles *Freeman's Mind: Episode 50 *JesuOtaku: Cinders: A Cinderella Story Revisited *Video Games Awesome: Pre Pee Four Box Show & Trailer *Projector: One Chance November 11th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales to Astonish #27 *Bum Reviews: Thor - The Dark World *Bootleg Zones: Thomas Transformer *Comic Book Issues: Thor - The Dark World Vlog *MMO Grinder: Rusty Hearts November 10th, 2013 *One Hit Wonderland: Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm *The Blockbuster Buster (show): 102 Dalmatians *Infomercialism: Rotato *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Dirty Harry" & "Free Birds" *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Guide & A New Spiritual Age November 9th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Trauma Llama *Welshy: Team Panshy - Shit TGWTG Producers and Fans Say 3 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ender's Game Vlog *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - Thor: The Dark World & 12 Years a Slave *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Henchman November 8th, 2013 *Specials: Ender's Game Review & Cons *Video Games Awesome: Call of Doggie: Ghosts is AWESOME! *Rap Critic: Marshall Mathers LP 1 & 2 Review Vlog *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Donny November 7th, 2013 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Duke *Weekly Manga Recap: Unced Out of a Death *The Cinema Snob: Pussy Talk 2 *BT Podcast: Lateral DNA Exchange *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned Parts 16-18 November 6th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Lake Placid 4 *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Legend *Video Games Awesome: Grand Theft Turbo Online *Projector: Thor: The Dark World *The Cinema Snob: Little Red Riding Hood and the Monsters *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Dungeon November 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Super Mario Comics Don't Suck *Atop the Fourth Wall: Showcase #4 *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 DCnU Mistakes *Renegade Cut: Wizard of Oz Myths *Shinkara: Catherine *Thumb Wars: Controversy: Digital Only & Microtransaction November 4th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Ender's Game *Guru Reviews: Girl Fight *Projector: Le Week-End *MMO Grinder: Pangya *E-Heroes: Monster Party November 3rd, 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Baffling Buffy Moments *Infomercialism: Dr. Dreadful's Zombie Lab *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew Finale *Video Games Awesome: Welcome to Helltower Scream Fortress 2013 November 2nd, 2013 *CR: Marcia Wallace and Edna Krabappel *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Thor: The Dark World *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Ender's Game" & "The Shining" *PeanutButterGamer (show): The G-Files - Wind Waker Hacking *Video Games Awesome: The Binding of Isaac is AWESOME! *Bennett The Sage: Twilight of the Cockroaches Commentary *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Freak City November 1st, 2013 *Projector: Ender's Game *WTFIWWY: Live - This is Hookerween 2013 *DVD-R Hell: Pagan Invasion - Halloween: Trick or Treat? Part 2 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 Parts 15 & 16 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - When Wedding Bells Thaw *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Shadows of the Damned Parts 10-12 & 13-15 Category:Updates